Cocoon
by Grey Cho
Summary: Kehidupan tak ubahnya bagai kepompong yang akan menjerat setiap manusia. [AR]


Ibarat kepompong, tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan keluar dari dalam sana. Mereka tahu jenisnya, tapi tak tahu rupanya. Siapa pun mengidamkan keindahan, estetika tak terduga yang juga diharapkan. Namun, kepompong begitu sekakar, memenjarakan jawaban. Manusia hanya bisa menerka hingga akhirnya penghuni di dalam sana terlahir kembali dalam wujud lainnya.

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

For Farfalla Li

 **Cocoon**

 **I**

Katsura masih mengingat jelas ucapan sang guru, Shouyou, bahwa mereka masihlah dalam fase di dalam kepompong. Mereka masih berkembang, belum tahu akan menjadi buruk rupa ataukah pantas untuk bersolek ria. Mereka kehilangan banyak hal, banyak orang yang berharga. Katsura hanya ingin bertemu gurunya, yang mengantarkan dia dan dua sahabatnya terjun ke medan perang. Dia hanya ingin melindungi bumi yang dicintai gurunya.

Sebagai seorang ketua, emosi adalah hal yang harus dia penjarakan, dipasung dalam jeruji hati. Memperlihatkan emosi secara gamblang di medan perang tak ayalnya merobek kulit di lautan tempat hiu bersemayam. Namun, situasi di dalam kelompok kian hari membuatnya semakin kehilangan arah. Korban jiwa yang berjatuhan didominasi manusia, anak buahnya. Ruangan yang dahulu ramai oleh celoteh mereka selalu berkurang setiap saat. Katsura merassa kehilangan. Namun sebagai ketua pula, air mata adalah hal tabu untuk dijatuhkan sembaranan. Dia berduka tanpa kata. Dia berduka dengan caranya sebagai sang ketua.

Nasi dingin dan air yang didapat dari sungai tidak bisa menuntaskan lidahnya untuk mencicipi beragam kuliner. Dia bisa melihat beberapa wajah lapar bawahannya, yang bahkan tak enak hati untuk mengangkat mangkuk kosong mereka lagi. Mereka menahan lapar sama sepertinya dan demi mereka, Katsura berbohong. Dia mengesampingkan isi perutnya, memberikan porsi makan miliknya untuk sang bawahan. Rasa lapar dan dirinya bukanlah kawan. Jika ada bahan, dia akan senang hati memasaknya. Perut keroncongan di tengah peperangan adalah mimpi buruk bagi setiap pejuang. Tak ada tenaga, bahkan otak pun seakan tidak bisa mengeja apa-apa. Ketika dirinya tumbang, tiga sahabat memakinya, memasukkan tiga kepal nasi ke mulutnya secara paksa.

"Kau ini ketua!" Gintoki mengingatkan posisinya, perannya.

Betul juga. Sejak kapan dirinya yang lemah menerima tawaran sebagai ketua? Kecerdasankah yang membuatnya mengiyakan iming-iming tersebut? Tidak. Dia mengiyakan tawaran tersebut karena ingin memimpin pertarungan yang jauh dari risiko kehilangan. Dengan menjadi ketua, dia bisa melindungi Gintoki dan Shinsuke.

Melindungi? Katsura terkikik getir membeokan isi pemikirannya sendiri. Apanya yang melindungi? Dalam berpedang, Gintoki dan Shinsuke jauh lebih unggul darinya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain menjembloskan anak buahnya pada kematian? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan ketika melihat Gintoki dan Shinsuke semakin diam?

Ruangan yang menyepi, ditinggalkan banyak penghuni, kini hanya berisikan orang-orang yang membisu dalam perpisahan. Gintoki duduk di sudut ruangan, pedang waspada berada di antara tangan sang pemuda berambut perak meski empunya tengah tertidur pulas. Di sudut satunya, Shinsuke mengarahkan matanya ke perapian, menunjukkan bahwa sang pemuda tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Sakamoto berada tak jauh darinya, memoles pedang agar terasah tajam. Goresan tipis di jemari sang pemuda tidak bisa mendustakan pikiran sang pemuda yang tengah kacau-balau.

* * *

Pengorbanan dari perang semakin terasa, membuatnya merekam kembali ucapan emas lain dari Shouyou. Peperangan tak akan membuahkan apa pun, kecuali kehilangan, katanya. Dalam perang tak pernah ada pemenang sejati, katanya. Ya, Katsura menyadari kebenaran petuah sang guru. Tak peduli berapa banyak _amanto_ yang binasa, hatinya tak juga merasa lega. Sabetan pedang yang tak kenal kata "berakhir" membuatnya menyadari bahwa peperangan yang berlangsung sesingkat apa pun terasa seperti mimpi buruk abadi.

Hal terburuk dari perang bukan hanya kehilangan orang berharga, melainkan kehilangan diri sendiri. Katsura selalu merasa dan menyombongkan dirinya yang lembut. Tentu tidak secara frontal, dia menyombongkan kelembutannya hanya pada cermin, pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, kejadian beberapa hari lalu ketika dia tidak lagi merasa apa pun usai mendapati mayat anak buahnya membuat sang pemuda bersurai panjang terheran-heran, sudah seberapa jauh perang merampas perasaannya?

* * *

"Nasinya!" Katsura hendak menyajikan nasi hangat untuk makan siang ketika sebuah benda menjegal kakinya, membuat tubuhnya limbung.

Nasi yang ada di tangan kini menyebar. Pemuda bernama lengkap Katsura Koutaro lantas mendongak, bersiap dengan ekspresi kecewa atau kesal bawahannya. Namun, keliru. Alih-alih mendapatkan sentakan untuk lebih berhati-hati, seluruh rekannya tertawa. Mereka menertawakannya.

"Cara jatuhmu konyol sekali!"

"Apa yang kaupikirkan sampai bisa jatuh seperti itu?"

Katsura jelas sontak menoleh pada tiga sahabatnya. Mereka pun tertawa. Di tengah kondisi seperti, mereka masih bisa tertawa karena kebodohannya? Sang pemuda bukanlah badut. Namun, sejak hari itu, dia bertekad untuk menjadi badut bagi sahabatnya. Tidak peduli harus bertingkah kocak seperti apa pun, asalkan dia bisa mengulaskan tawa di bibir sahabatnya. Paling tidak, tawa mereka membuatnya sadar bahwa perang ini, usaha mereka, pengorbanan mereka, adalah untuk tujuan dan mereka akan menggapai tujuan tersebut.

Kepompong Katsura menetas. Pemuda yang kala menjadi ulat adalah seorang bangsawan cerdas dan tenang, kini terlahir kembali sebagai pemuda konyol yang tak pernah gagal mengocok perut setiap orang.

* * *

 **II**

Hidup berkecukupan tidak membuat seorang Sakamoto puas. Dia ingin pengalaman lebih dan menjadi pongah, berlagak cukup kuat untuk terjun ke medan perang. Semula, dia meremehkan peperangan. Senjatanya digunakan dan berhasil menumpas banyak _amanto_. Namun, roda peperangan berputar terlalu dinamis. Ketika kemenangan di depan mata, meja kedudukan terbalik, mengantarkan dia dan kelompoknya pada kekalahan. Ada banyak jebakan yang disimpan perang, membuat siapa pun tidak seharusnya mengendurkan kewaspadaan dan menjadi waspada adalah hal yang cukup sulit untuk Sakamoto lakukan.

Dia berteriak, berlari, menebaskan pedang, dan melindungi orang yang bisa dia lindungi. Ada saatnya dia menangis, meraung kencang. Ada saatnya dia merasa malu dengan dirinya yang dulu. Perang bukanlah apa-apa, ingatnya. Kini, perang pula yang membuat sang pemuda tak tahu hari demi hari, hanya ada teriakan dan darah. Perang adalah fenomena mengerikan. Manusia masih bisa menguburkan mayat orang yang tak dikenalnya usai bencana. Namun, manusia akan meludahi mayat musuhnya usai perang. Tak ada hak untuk melabeli orang lain bejat di medan perang karena bagaimanapun orang lain memandang pahlawan, kebejatan tetap menjadi hal lumrah.

"Sakamoto," panggil Katsura. Pemuda itu menyerahkan satu kain hangat untuk dirinya. Sang pemuda berambut ikal menggunakan kain tersebut untuk mengompres satu matanya yang lebam terkena benda tumpul.

"Terima kasih."

Ah, bahkan kain yang direndam dalam air hangat tidak terasa sama sekali di kulit tebalnya. Apakah rasanya sudah sedemikian kebal?

* * *

Jumlah _amanto_ berkurang cukup drastis berkat strategi Katsura, penyerbuan Shinsuke, dan serangan perorangan yang dilancarkan Gintoki. Namun, jumlah mayat dari kubu mereka pun tidak dapat dikatakan secuil. Jika dikuburkan, akan terbentuk satu permakaman besar. Entah jumlah siapa yang lebih banyak, tak ada orang yang mau menghitungnya. Meski bisa dikatakan prestasi, taka da yang bersorak. Menggulirkan bola mata pada tiga sahabatnya pun, Sakamoto hanya mendapati leher yang ditekuk. Tak ada kepuasan. Tak ada suka cita. Mereka larut dalam keheningan.

Gigi-geligi Sakamoto lantas bergemeletuk. Dia benci situasi ini. Di antara banyaknya skenario perang, dia benci keheningan semacam ini. Keheningan ini pula yang sekali waktu membuatnya menyesal terjun dalam perang dan merindukan kehidupan manjanya dahulu. Namun, tak akan ada suara bila tak ada yang memulai. Oleh karena itu, Sakamoto memilih menjadi orang pertama yang memecah keheningan. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menyuarakan tawa terbahak.

Gintoki, Shinsuke, Katsura, dan pejuang lain menengadah, menatap sang pemuda seakan dia kehilangan kewarasannya.

"KENAPA? AYO TERTAWA!" Ajak Sakamoto masih sembari tertawa keras, tidak peduli betapa kontras tawa yang dia perdengarkan dengan linangan air mata di pipinya.

Gintoki mendengus. Pemuda perak itu lantas mengikuti sang pemuda dan tertawa, menyahut pula tawa lain. Keheningan yang padam menimbulkan kebisingan. Sakamoto sadar, dia ingin menjadi orang mengingatkan orang lain untuk tertawa. Dalam kondisi apa pun, pemuda itu ingin bisa tertawa. Jika dia tertawa, orang lain di sekitarnya akan ikut tertawa. Sang pemuda meyakini prinsipnya.

Maka dari itu, ulat bernama Sakamoto yang dahulu selalu dirundung muram, dijuluki "si cengeng" oleh rekannya, kini bermetamorfosis. Kepompongnya telah terbuka, melahirkan sosok Sakamoto yang selalu tertawa tanpa kenal kapan dan di mana.

* * *

 **III**

"Pendiam", "penyendiri", dan "anak aneh" adalah segelintir julukan yang Gintoki dapatkan. Julukan yang tidak terlalu parah dibanding julukan lamanya sebelum dia mengenal Shouyou. Setiap hari, barangkali hanya ada beberapa patah kata yang lolos dari celah bibir tipisnya. Kala perang, dia akan berubah menjadi manusia batu, tak akan memberikan komando lewat kata-kata, mata tajamnya yang bicara dan pedangnya akan menjatuhkan hukuman surga.

"Gintoki, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Beberapa rekan satu kelompok mendesak opininya.

Nihil. Sang pemuda tetap merapatkan bibir, seolah menjahitnya rekat. Sakata Gintoki bukannya tidak memiliki ide di otaknya. Meski tak pernah mendapatkan predikat genius layaknya Katsura, sebagai seseorang yang lahir dan besar di ranah perang, ada taktik yang bisa dia cetuskan. Sayangnya, segala taktiknya tetap akan menelan korban. Gintoki tidak ingin meniup lilin kehidupan rekannya sendiri. Gintoki tidak bisa menyamai Katsura yang mau menjadikan dirinya sebagai bantal untuk disalahkan, objek untuk digantungkan. Gintoki tak pernah ingin menjadi sandaran siapa pun. Mereka bebas memilih banyak cara untuk bertahan hidup atau mati tanpa membawa referensi darinya.

"Percuma saja. Dia tidak akan mengatakan apa pun."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita serang saja _amanto_ itu dari depan. Dengan jumlah sebanyak ini, masih ada peluang untuk mengalahkan mereka."

Kaki Gintoki tidak bergerak, membiarkan banyak rekannya berlari di antara tubuhnya. Sosok mereka yang menjauh membuat Gintoki terkatung. Apakah mereka akan menang? Haruskah aku pergi ke sana bersama mereka? Bukankah jumlah mereka sudah sangat banyak? Gintoki menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah lain, menolong Katsura.

Saat kembali ke lokasi dan berusaha mencari satu kelompok yang beberapa waktu lalu melancarkan serangan, Gintoki dihadapkan dengan penemuan jasad-jasad. Dua orang di antara mereka adalah rekan yang meminta saran Gintoki. Terkadang sang pemuda berpikir, jika dia bicara, akankah nyawa mereka masih selamat saat ini? Diam atau bicarakah yang sesungguhnya lebih baik?

* * *

"KATSURA!"

 _Shiroyasha_ melajukan kakinya dalam derapan kencang usai mendengar teriakan Shinsuke disusul dengan teriakan Sakamoto. Ilalang, pepohonan, dan bebatuan besar dilewatinya begitu cepat. Sosok Katsura ada di dalam dekapan seorang rekan, darah menjadi warna dominan di antara seragam hijau yang membalut tubuh sang pemuda. Ketua mereka.

"Gintoki …?" Katsura yang berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya menarik kain baju Gintoki. "Tolong pimpin perang. Gantikan aku untuk sementara. Shinsuke dan Sakamoto akan memimpin sayap kanan dan kiri. Kau harus berada di garis depan."

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Gintoki ragu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia belum pernah menjadi komandan dalam peperangan. Dia selalu bergerak sendirian tanpa arahan. Dialah pejuang yang kerapkali mengingkari strategi Katsura, memilih mencetak strateginya sendiri. Kini, dia berada dalam keharusan untuk menggantikan seorang Katsura. Tiadakah orang lain untuk dijadikan pengganti sang ketua?

"Aku memercayaimu. Aku memercayai suaramu."

Cengkeraman tangan Katsura kian kendur hingga terlepas. Beberapa orang berdatangan hendak mengobati Katsura. Gintoki menatap Shinsuke dan Sakamoto bergantian. Dua pemuda menganggukkan kepala, meyakini bahwa Gintoki bisa memikul tanggung jawab sebagai ketua sementara di garda terdepan. Sakata Gintoki memejamkan mata dan menyadari satu hal. Kelak, meski tidak ingin memikirkannya sama sekali, bisa saja Gintoki disudutkan dalam posisi harus menjadi ketua. Bisa saja tiga sahabatnya gugur di medan perang lebih dahulu darinya. Sungguh, Gintoki tak ingin memikirkannya. Namun jika suatu saat ada kondisi demikian, siapa lagi yang bisa membawa perang? Siapa yang bisa mengatur barisan? Hanya dia.

Dia bukanlah peramal. Dia tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik, bicara ataukah diam. Namun, Gintoki ingin memercayai dirinya sendiri. Di bawah komandonya, dengan suaranya, dia tidak akan menjerumuskan rekannya pada kematian. Gintoki ingin mencoba. Dia ingin lepas dari sangkar kebisuannya.

"Semuanya, dengarkan aku. Ada strategi yang sudah lama kupikirkan."

* * *

Langkah tegap Gintoki mengiringi kedatangannya ke markas. Katsura yang seluruh tubuhnya dibalut kain perban menyambut sang pemuda dengan senyuman bangga. Total korban jiwa dari kubu mereka hanya berjumlah tiga orang dan luka ringan sebanyak sepuluh orang. Mereka bisa mengalahkan tiga puluh _amanto_. Suatu prestasi bagi ketua pengganti pemula semacam Gintoki.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, Gintoki? Kau pasti bisa."

Gintoki termangu. Biasanya, dia tidak akan memberikan respons apa pun jika diberi pujian atau makian. Namun, kali ini mulut sang pemuda terangkat.

"Terima kasih, Zura."

" _Zura janai. Katsura da._ "

Setelahnya, ulat Gintoki, si pendiam, kini terlahir kembali. Dari dalam sebuah kepompong kehidupan, Gintoki mengembangkan dua sayap barunya. Dia menjajaki bumi sebagai manusia lain yang tak kenal apa itu diam. Dia akan bicara, sebanyak apa pun, sampai tenggorokannya kering. Dia akan menyapa orang lain. Dia akan mengusili orang lain. Dia akan berdebat dengan orang lain.

Dia tak ingin didekap kebisuan yang selalu bergradasi dengan duka. Banyak bicara membuatnya merasa seperti sedang berpesta setiap saat, menebarkan kegembiraan dan semangat.

* * *

 **IV**

Shinsuke menyadari metamorfosis tiga sahabatnya. Mereka terlahir kembali dari dalam sebuah kepompong dan menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah. Ada saatnya Shinsuke merasa iri, sosok tiga sahabatnya tampak semakin menyilaukan, seolah cahaya hangat mendekap mereka saat berada di dalam kepompong. Apakah dirinya bisa mengikuti jejak sang sahabat? Shinsuke penasaran, menyoal pada dirinya sendiri. Seberapa jauh dirinya bisa berkembang menjadi sosok yang lebih baik?

"Membosankan," decih Shinsuke.

Laporan terkait jasad yang ditemukan dari kubunya membuat sang pemuda memijat pelipis. Tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak informasi. Dia ingin kembali ke markas dan tertidur. Dia berharap ketika terbangun, perang telah berakhir dan sahabatnya menyapa dengan ceria, berkata bahwa mereka tak perlu lagi melawan _amanto_. Namun, tidak. Masih ada begitu banyak hari yang harus dia lewati dengan terjaga. Ada begitu banyak hari lain yang masih harus dia lewati sembari mendengar korban berguguran yang kian bertambah.

Shinsuke mulai merasa muak. Pemuda berambut _violet_ terkenang hari-harinya saat Shouyou masih ada bersama mereka semua. Mereka berlatih, menyantap panganan bersama, dan tertawa. Shinsuke akan membulatkan tinta di kalender, menghitung hari dengan antusias sembari berpikir aka nada kejadian menyenangkan apa lagi di hari esok. Shinsuke merindukan hari-hari yang hilang. Tentu saja wajar. Manusia akan merindukan sesuatu yang tak lagi bisa mereka temui, rengkuh, dan rasakan. Kerinduan adalah pertanda bahwa manusia baru saja mengalami perpisahan, baik dengan hal yang kasat mata seperti sosoknya atau tidak kasat mata seperti perasaan.

"Aku ingin makan nasi kepal berisi tuna." Sang pemuda bergumam sebelum menyongsong sesosok _amanto_ yang mendekat dari arah belakang.

* * *

Jumlah _amanto_ yang kian sedikit dan keputusan petinggi untuk mengambil jalan damai dengan _amanto_ membulatkan tekad sang pemuda. Dia tidak bisa terlahir dari dalam kepompong sebagai seekor kupu-kupu rupawan. Di antara keindahan, harus ada pembanding dan pembanding tersebut haruslah sesuatu yang berkebalikan darinya. Dia harus menjadi sosok yang berbeda di antara sosok penuh kemilau sahabatnya. Jika mereka terlahir menjadi jauh lebih indah, biarkan dirinya terlahir kembali sebagai sosok yang jauh lebih buruk rupa.

Shinsuke tidak ingin menyerah. Dia akan terus mengotori pedangnya dengan darah. Dia akan menjadi alarm bagi sahabatnya bahwa dendam mereka belum terbalaskan. Dia akan menjadi pengingat sahabatnya bahwa tujuan belum juga berada dalam kepalan.

Kepompong Shinsuke telah mengeluarkan sosok lain dari sang pemuda. Sosok yang telah dihasut kegelapan pekat. Toh meski buruk rupa, dia akan tetap terbang di sisi kupu-kupu indah lainnya. apakah sosoknya akan menodai kecantikan kupu-kupu lain atau justru sosok buruk rupanya tersamarkan dengan kehadiran kupu-kupu cantik di sekelilingnya? Mereka masih harus terbang mengarungi kehidupan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Mungkin lain kali.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
